Enfermo
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: "One-shot" Mark está enfermo y Silvia es la encargada de cuidarlo. Sin embargo, esta situación puede ser el momento perfecto para descubrir algo más...


_¡Holaa! Y aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con algo muuy especial... Un one-shot de Silvia y Mark :D Me encanta esa pareja *o* Además, hace tiempo que lo tenía empezado y el otro día la Diosa Inspiración vino a hacerme una visita y... aproveché xD_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. El día en que Mark se de cuenta de que existen mas cosas que el balón y el fútbol, entonces, será mío. Hasta ese momento, es de Level-5..._

_¡Ahh! Antes de leer, quiero dedicar este fic a una personita muuy especial: a __**Cristy-chan**__, puesto que sé que adora esta pareja y porque siempre me ha apoyado en todos mis fics :D_

_Ahora sí, aquí me despido... ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>ENFERMO<strong>

Era una tarde primaveral. El sol lucía en el cielo rodeado de algunas nubes blancas, corría una suave brisa que hacía que la temperatura fuese perfecta. La mayoría de las personas habían aprovechado la tarde para salir a pasear, ir al parque, practicar algún deporte... o estar en la cama con fiebre. Ese era el caso de Mark Evans.

Esa misma mañana se había levantado con la intención de ir a entrenar con sus compañeros, pero cuando estaba saliendo de la cama le dio un mareo y se desmayo. Tuvo suerte de que Celia pasase cerca de su habitación en ese instante y escuchase el golpe, de no haber sido así quién sabe como estaría ahora.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió poco a poco. Por ella entró una chica de piel pálida, llevaba el pelo, de un bonito color verde, liso sujeto con un prendedor de color rosa. Se quedó un rato observando al capitán que yacía en la cama. La cinta naranja que normalmente adornaba su pelo estaba en la mesita de al lado de la cama, estaba echado mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta. La chica, que no era otra que Silvia, se acercó y poso con cuidado la comida que traía para Mark en la mesita, procurando no despertar al que ella creía dormido.

Mark entreabrió los ojos y vio a Silvia. Se quedó un rato mirándola, mientras ella cogía una silla y la acercaba a su cama. Ella se sentó y miró durante largo rato al capitán, sonriente. Mark seguía embelesado, no sabía si era la luz que se colaba por la ventana o tal vez era que simplemente se había arreglado, pero veía a la chica más guapa que nunca.

Silvia se dio cuenta de que Mark estaba despierto y se levantó de golpe de la silla, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un bonito color rojo, o, al menos, eso pensaba Mark.

– Lo siento Mark yo pensaba... creía que... – Silvia no era capaz de encontrar las palabras. Mark estaba raro, no decía nada, simplemente la miraba - ¿Mark?

Silvia se extraño de que Mark no le contestase. Se acercó a él y apoyó su mano contra la frente del chico: tenía fiebre. Miró su reloj, la medicina debería estar haciendo efecto aún, por lo que no podía tomar otra pastilla. Suspiró, mientras pensaba que hacer. Iba a salir a buscar al entrenador, o a Celia, o a Camelia, alguien que pudiese a ayudarla, pero Mark se lo impidió. Le cogió la mano y la frenó.

– No te vayas... – murmuró el portero antes de comenzar a toser.

Silvia quiso saltar de alegría al oír las palabras del capitán, pero cuando este comenzó a toser se preocupó. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? No tenía la tranquilidad de Camelia, o la imaginación de Celia... Ella simplemente animaba a los chicos, miraba demasiado al capitán mientras entrenaba... ¡No estaba capacitada para ayudar a alguien en esa situación!

Se fijó en el capitán, si ella seguía con ese nerviosismo no iba a ayudarle. Suspiró, resignada, decidida a tranquilizarse. Paseó la vista por la habitación y descubrió lo que había hecho Celia esta mañana mientras el doctor llegaba. Se acercó a la cómoda y cogió un trapo. Lo humedeció en agua fría y lo apoyó en la frente de Mark. Al principio el chico se sorprendió, pero luego comenzó a relajarse. Silvia suspiro de nuevo, esta vez aliviada, parecía que el capitán se encontraba mejor.

Silvia miró su reloj: eran las 7 de la tarde. Los chicos volverían enseguida de su entrenamiento, esperaba que las demás pudiesen apañárselas sin su ayuda. Las horas fueron sucediéndose, mientras Silvia seguía intentando que a Mark le bajase la fiebre. Al menos, ya no parecía quemar tanto su frente, aunque por si acaso, siguió utilizando el trapo. A la hora de la cena, Celia fue a verla.

– Silvia – la llamó la peliazul, aunque no demasiado alto - ¿Bajas a cenar?

– No, no tengo hambre.

Silvia volvió a posar su vista en el capitán. Celia sonreía desde la puerta, verdaderamente hacían una buena pareja. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió al comedor.

Las horas continuaron pasando y pronto dieron las doce de la noche. Silvia estaba medio dormida, pero no pensaba descansar. Mark aún no había despertado, de vez en cuando parecía abrir sus ojos, pero luego continuaba durmiendo. La peliverde apoyó su cabeza en la cama del chico, tan solo relajarse un rato, descansar unos minutos, luego se levantaría y le cambiaría el trapo a Mark...

**[*]**

Mark se despertó, por la ventana pudo ver que ya era de noche. Miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita, eran las 6 de la mañana. Al erguirse en la cama, el trapo que tenía en la frente se le cayó. Lo miró con curiosidad, así que era eso lo que le había ayudado a encontrarse mucho mejor... Estaba a punto de volver a echarse cuando vio que había alguien en una silla. Recordaba vagamente a Silvia en su habitación... ¿podía ser?

Mark encendió la luz y descubrió que, efectivamente, se trataba de Silvia. La peliverde se despertó al sentir la luz, se sorprendió al ver a Mark despierto y mirándola. Miró la hora, ya eran las 6 de la mañana. Espera. ¿Las seis? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

– Mark... ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó Silvia, obviando el detalle de la hora.

– Si, supongo que debo darte las gracias, ¿verdad?

Silvia enrojeció, no sabía que responder. Mark se fijó en ella, al igual que cuando creía haberla visto antes, se la veía preciosa sonrojada. Se acercó a ella y posó su mano en la mejilla de la peliverde, mientras esta se ponía aún más roja, si es que eso era posible.

– Gracias... – susurró Mark antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Silvia se sentía en las nubes, aunque al mismo tiempo no era capaz ni de moverse. Deseaba que ese momento durase para siempre, pero sabía que eso no era posible. De pronto, Mark la sujetó y la empujó hacia él, mientras ambos caían en la cama. Mark abrazó a la peliverde, que estaba echada en su pecho.

– ¿Ma.. Mark? – preguntó Silvia, confusa ante la actitud del chico.

– Te quiero Silvia – dijo al fin Mark.

De pronto, Mark fue consciente de lo que había dicho. Cuando había empezado el TFI se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora, de repente, era capaz de decirlo así, sin más. ¿De verdad era tan fácil? Con la de veces que lo había intentado...

– Yo también te quiero, Mark – respondió Silvia acomodándose en el pecho del portero.

**_FIN_**


End file.
